villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foxy the Pirate
Foxy is a unique enemy in the indie horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's". He is unique in that his behavior is completely different to the other defective animatronics in the game. Rather than randomly moving around the rooms, Foxy will stay behind the curtains to Pirate Cove and gradually become more and more active throughout the night. The less the player looks at the camera feed, the faster he becomes active. If Foxy becomes fully active, he will leave Pirate Cove and almost immediately appear in the Security Office, killing the player instantly. This is one tactic Foxy uses. Another tactic Foxy uses is paranoia. If the player checks the Pirate Cove security camera too much, Foxy will begin to emerge anyways. If the camera is kept only on the curtains to Pirate Cove and nowhere else -one way players think they can exploit the game- this will speed up his process even faster, killing you within minutes of doing so. The only way to prevent his approach is to regularly and frequently look at the security camera feed to slow down his activation. Another way to stop this is to close the doors to the security office before he reaches you. To do this, there is one point in time where you are able to catch sight of him running down the halls to your office. At this exact moment you have a few seconds to close the door. If you can make it, he cannot reach you. Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game, instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, closing the doors only when they see an enemy approach. In addition, it was recently revealed that Foxy is not only gay, but also a member of Korean boy band Exo, in which he has taken over from past member Kris. Gallery Pirate.jpg|Pirate Cove pirate2.jpg|Foxy hiding behind the curtains of his cove. pirate3.jpg|Foxy's running to kill the security officer. gcBMK23.gif|Foxy running to the Security Office Video Trivia *It is suspected that Foxy might be the animatronic responsible for the incident in 1987, where it took a bite off a person's frontal lobe. Which might explain why the Pirate Cove is out of order and Foxy's suit is tattered. *Foxy is the only animatronic who has a hook instead of a hand, which can be seen in the camera when he rushes towards the security guard's office in the West Hall. It is likely to be part of Foxy's theme as a pirate. * Foxy may have been the one who killed the previous security guard, although this is not proven. On the last night the player hears from him, sounds of a door being banged can be heard. Foxy is the only one who bangs on a door. However, since Toreador plays before the recording cuts off, Freddy was likely the guard's cause of death. *As revealed in this video, Foxy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Murderer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Foxes Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pirates Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Speedster Category:Kid Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance